


Keith isn't sick

by Icypeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Keith overworks himself; Lance finds him fully clothed in the shower





	Keith isn't sick

Keith didn't get sick, he just didn't. Ever. the lack of earthly air was what made him dizzy, the heating of the castle was too high and that's why his skin felt so hot. Some kind of mold must of formed in the vents, gotten into his nose, making it drip. 

Keith didn't skip personal training or paladin training, But he did skip dinner. 

The bathroom at the end of the hall had several showers, all lined up with curtains separating them, it was sort of similar to how the garrison's were, only far nicer and no occasional cockroaches. Keith stumbled into the one furthest from the door, he didn't even bother to take off his clothes, he just grabbed the shower faucet and turned it to the coldest setting, pressing his forehead against the cool tiles on the wall and letting the water soak his shirt and drip down his back. 

It didn't make him feel much better, but it did sap away the heat that was coming from his body. He closed his eyes, just letting the cold water drip down his body, enjoying the relief from the sweat. 

He was pathetic. Shiro was gone, and he was supposed to be in charge but here he was, sulking away dinner time in the showers. Shiro wouldn't be in the showers, he'd be at that damn table, with everyone else standing strong and smiling through any illness, or trouble he had. He was so much stronger than Keith could ever dream to be, everyone was practically doomed without him, and there was nothing he could do because the simple fact was... Keith wasn't shiro. 

Suddenly his congested face grew hot, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and dripped down his face with the cold water. He sniffed wetly, pathetic. 

He didn't notice the door opening, or Lance coming into the room, a blue towel neatly folded over his arm. He didn't notice anyone else was in the room until Lance's voice echoed loud through the room, “Keith is that you?” 

Honestly he didn't have the strength to respond but he did manage to make a sound that was supposed to be along the lines of 'no' 

He heard Lance putting down his things, that boy always had an armada of toiletries, where he was getting so many different types of body wash, Keith would never know. He listened to the sound of Lance getting undressed, folding his things up and putting them aside. Willing him to leave, before he got nosey and noticed that Keith was fully clothed behind the thin curtain that separated them. 

Of course, in usual Lance fashion, he did the opposite of what Keith wanted. Taking the shower directly next to Keith's and starting a conversation bluntly, “You were acting really weird today.” 

Keith scoffed, swallowing thickly and blinking at the tiles on the wall, which dipped very oddly in and out of focus. 

Lance continued, “and you weren't at dinner... I mean I know it was Coran's turn to cook but you don't always have to be so rude.” 

If Keith wasn't currently trying his hardest to not fall over he would totally go next door and strangle lance's naked ass. “Stop talking.” 

Silence answered him, as if Lance was taking amoment to collect himself before replying, voice far softer than before “Look, If this is about Shiro....” Keith didn't answer so Lance took it as a nod to keep going, “You're not the only one dealing with it okay. I mean, god Keith just this morning I walked in on Pidge just crying over her computer. But you know what, she was at dinner with the rest of us, you weren't.” 

Keith already knew he was fucking this up, it was obvious to everyone, not just him and not just Lance. He swallowed harshly, if he thought he could tell lance to shut up without letting out the sob in his throat he would.. Lance sighed, the distinct sound of a shampoo bottle squirting out a string of goop echoed around the bathroom, “I'm not trying to be a dick, but you need to know that you can count on us okay. You don't have to be alone through this.” 

Keith shook his head against the stream of water, causing drops to fly everywhere. 

“You don't get it.” he croaked, because Lance didn't get it. He wasn't the one who had to lead the team now, who had to pilot the black lion and who had to carry the impossible task of replacing a man far better than himself. 

Lance huffed, “Keith it's not about whether or not I get it-” he cut off mid sentence, Keith knew exactly why, “are you wearing shoes right now?” 

Shit. Lance shut his water off, and there was more shuffling, as he got his robe on, 

“Keith what the hell are you wearing your literal only set of clothes in the shower right now.” Keith didn't trust himself to answer, his stomach had taken a turn for the worst, the dizziness physically shook his frame. 

“What the hell?” Lance reached forward and shut Keith's water off as well. Keith couldn't force himself to stay upright any longer and his knees buckled from under him. He would have landed face first on the cold wet tiles if Lance hadn't frantically thrown his arms around him in an attempt to keep the red paladin upright. They both went down then, Lance shielded Keith's body from most of the impact. They fell against the wall with a wet slap and then sank to the floor. 

It took Lance a good few moments of blinking and holding Keith as close as he could to realize what had happened. 

“Keith?!” 

His voice is absolutely splitting to Keith's sensitive ears and pounding head. “What.” he grits out. 

“Oh,” Lance breathed in relief, “I thought you passed out.” He brushed back Keiths wet bangs, and even through the layer of cold water he felt the fever forming there. “You're burning up! Why didn't you tell anyone you were so sick!?” 

Keith gripped the front of Lance's robe, trying hard to pull away from his grip to no avail, “M'not sick.” 

Lance laughed, short and strained, “And I'm not the blue paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;u;


End file.
